This Is For Real
by Benz R
Summary: Different take on Loving Annabelle. Just some minor changes, that will turn into bigger changes. Annabelle/Simone. OCs. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own crap. A/N: Characters may be O.C.

Chapter 1

I look across the limo to see my mother's disappointed gaze staring at a newspaper, although I wasn't the main article plastered on the front; she didn't like me getting caught stumbling out of a club. But nonetheless my mom wants me to go to this private Catholic boarding school in hopes it will straighten me out. All I can say is yea right, but we are getting closer to it, I'm just hoping it's not filled with stuck up bitches like my last school. Soon the SUV I've been stuck in comes to a stop, after a security guard steps out he helps my mom out and into the school, while I'm stuck getting myself out and my guitar, another guard had already got my bags and set them on the side of the building. As soon as I get ready to chill by the building, my mom, and before I forget to mention a Senator, comes out tells me someone will be out to escort me then gets in the car to leave again.

Looking around I figure I have time to smoke one before someone gets me, pulling them out of my pocket, I light one up and take a few puffs before someone sees me and heads over.

"You're the new girl right?" Refraining from any duh sounds I answer "Yea."

"I'm Kristen Edwards," She outstretches her hand and I oblige in the traditional handshake.

"Annabelle Tillman" Of course saying that I know it'll take her a few seconds to connect the dots.

"Oh my god, you're Senator Tillman's daughter. That is so cool" While she goes on about mom I light another cig up guessing my guide will still be a while. Then some other chick walks up to us and automatically asks who I am, and Kristen goes into a mini-rant about who my mom is really. 'Cat' asks if I'm in a band so I tell her yes, of course Kristen throws in her 2 cents "Cat's dad is a drummer" then she said some band I didn't care to remember.

"He was in it but now he's doing his own thing now." Cat says, with an apathetic look still.

Of course Kristen has no filter it seems, "He's in rehab." Then the two start a small fight about the over share. Cat looks back to me after a minute and says "You better not let them catch you smoking," I just look take another puff, and all I hear is "Later" As Cat walks off somewhere with Kristen following after a quick bye.

Looking past where they stood I see an elegant figure talking to an older lady, but what captivated me the most was she wasn't dressed exactly like the others, instead of the stuffy old maid look, she was dressed almost like she was about to go to a business meeting. Taking another drag, I try to look closer and praying that I have one of her classes at least, even though she could pass for being a student minus her attire. I notice though on her I notice though on her left arm she has a cast, plus there look like small Band-Aids for cuts on her face, minor at best. I let go of the breath I've been holding while staring at the beauty even with the cuts on her face, as soon as I see her walking towards me. I put my cigarette out and dig around for any gum in my pockets. Finally finding some I chuck it in my mouth just as she's stopping in front of me.

"You must be Annabelle Tillman," she spoke with an angelic voice as she walked towards me with her hand outstretch and I gladly took it. "Also for future reference there is a no smoking policy on school property."

"Yes, uhm, what's your name?" I ask while taking my time releasing her hand feeling small tingles running up my arm.

"Majority of my students' call me Ms. Bradley, but I do get the occasional Ms. B." she says while slowly retracting her arm and turning to walk to the door of the building we stood next to.

"Well I'm not your student." I said although secretly hoping I would be in one of her classes to have an excuse to be near her.

"But you will be."

"I think that is the best news I've heard all day."

"You say so now, but for all you know I may have the most boring subject." She smirked while looking at me.

"I'm sure anything you teach can't be boring," I look at her smiling then, I remembered the cast on her arm, "Uhm…. I know this is personal but what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this, it's just from a minor car accident I was in with my younger brother, unfortunately for him he got a broken leg and fractured wrist, I just came out with some scrapes and a small brake in my arm." She smiled, although with a tinge of sadness at me, "Well we best get going before Mother Immaculata comes out to search for you." She gets ready to start walking to the school but turns back and says "Just so you know I do appreciate your concern." She smiles brighter and heads into the building with me two steps behind her. We approach a room with a crucifix on one of the doors, she stops right in front of it and turns to me "You might want to take out the nose ring and hide the prayer beads." I just look at her like she's crazy, then she sighs after a minute and continues "Don't say I didn't warn you." Knocks on the door waiting for confirmation on the other side then opens the door for me to step inside. I slowly walk to the inside look while shutting the door until I see her no more, then turn to go to the desk that will probably have some old lady behind it.

"Take a seat Ms. Tillman I'll be with you in a second." The lady says while she writes something in a notebook before closing it and setting it on a pile of journals and folders. "Now then, your mother already has been in to tell me a bit about your situation. I'm sure you will straighten up here, less you want to deal with the serious consequences for disobeying the rules." She gives me a pointed look just asking for me to try something, "For today you won't have to wear the uniform, but tomorrow you will need to wear the uniform and adhere to the dress code policy." She grabs a paper from a disorganized stack to the side and looks at it before addressing me again, although I feel like just an audience to her musings rather than being spoken to besides the looks, "You will be in Dorm 5, if you have issues in the dorm Ms. Bradley is the teacher and will be located at the end of the hall. We do have strict rules, and unless you are asking a question or addressing an issue are to not be in their room. As far as your schedule I assume Ms. Bradley will inform you how that works out, also there is a lights out at 10pm sharp, this includes weekends." I wait through the pause to see if she'll let me go yet. "You may head straight down the corridor to the cafeteria, then after that Ms. Bradley will show you to your dorm."

I sigh and head down to get something to eat, just glad to be out of that office. "I hope the food here isn't horrible," I say to no one in particular while making my way slowly, wondering how this year will go, and for once hoping to not get kicked out of school. I finally make it to the cafeteria, which actually has okay looking food, and sit down at one of the empty tables. I get ready to dig in when Mother Immaculata gets up, which causes everyone else to do the same, so I just follow along. She says a small prayer, and then everyone sits down to eats. Just as I'm getting settled back in to eat, a girl comes and sits down across from me.

"Hi I'm Collins. I hear you're in Dorm 5 with me. You are so lucky, Ms. Bradley lets us stay up late sometimes and order pizzas." She gushes on about the beauty that has captivated my mind ever since I saw her walking towards me.

Collins talking is cut short as Cat sits next to me, exuding a bad girl persona, which has the desired effect on Collins who stands up and walks away. Just as Collins has made it away Kristen comes and claims her now vacant seat asking Cat "Do you have the chem notes, I can't find mine and I cannot afford to fail again,"

"This is her second go as a junior," Cat says without even answering Kristen's question.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you!" Kristen looked at Cat angrily.

Before either could say another word, Ms. Bradley places her hands on Kristen's shoulder which causes her to jump slightly not expecting that, "I hope I'm not interrupting," she looks between the two with a smirk.

Kristen quickly answers back, "No, not at all, Ms. Bradley."

"Well that's good; I do have a favor to ask of you Kristen. I was hoping you would escort Annabelle to the school after you both finish, so I can get her class schedule together and show her the rooms."

"Of course Ms. Bradley," Kristen nods while agreeing. Then Ms. Bradley walks off out the building, of course I do steal a few glances at her before she's out of sight.

I eat my food at the same pace knowing even if I finish, I'll have to wait for Kristen so instead take the time to learn more about Ms. B. "So what subject does she teach?"

"She mainly teaches English, this semester is Poetry for our class. "

"But if you feel like stalking her she does hang out in the mus... Ow, what was that for?" Cat put a hand on her shin.

"You know we aren't supposed to talk about that, plus we wouldn't know if it wasn't for Michelle Peters stalking Ms. Bradley."

That sparked my interest, "Someone stalked Ms. Bradley?"

Kristen looks at me and answers my question, "Yea, Michelle was obsessed with Ms. B ever since she came here the first time to play at the end of the year dance. It progressed when she started teaching since the prior teacher needed to leave for Medical reasons."

Cat immediately intervened, "And by progressed she means, Michelle started writing her notes and shit in class, even stuffed envelopes under her door into her room. There was even a rumor that she stole a piece of clothing from her room after she was moved to another dorm hall."'

"Wow, she sounds like a psycho." I say, even though I do think Ms. Bradley is very attractive, it does seem a bit much of stalking her around campus and breaking into her room when she's not even there to take her clothes.

"Yea, but Ms. B took it okay, but I think that's just because she's used to the attention. Hell she probably had at least a dozen groupies throwing themselves at her when she was on the road in her band. There was even talk that one managed to sneak into her dressing room after a show, which is how people found out she was into kickboxing."

"Wow… Wait, Ms. Bradley is in a band?" Cat and Kristen look at me like I've grown a second head, "What she just doesn't look too much like a band type."

Cat snorts, "Well of course, who would dressed as a Catholic school teacher."

"So what band is she in?"

"Well if after seeing her even dressed like a teacher you don't know who she is, I doubt you would if Kristen or I told you." Smirking she replied.

"Come on, I want to know if I've at least heard a song by her." They both smirked and asked if I had an iPod. "Well yea, but it's in my bags that are probably where they are putting me."

"Alright well after you meet with her, we'll look through you music to tell you whether you heard her band or not." Kristen was smiling, "And since it looks like we're all done you can follow me to Ms. Bradley's room to get your schedule done." With that she got up and started walking to where we put our trays and trash. Then walked down the same corridor Ms. Bradley walked down earlier.

I still tried to get more information about Ms. B while traveling up the hill to the school but Kristen wouldn't budge. "Fine for now, but sooner or later, you or someone will tell me about her."

"Why are you acting so obsessed with her anyways?" Kristen raised her eyebrow at me stopping as soon as we got to the court yard in the middle of school.

"She seems different from the other teachers, and I just find that interesting." I try to show no emotion hoping I don't sound like that other girl who was majorly obsessed with her.

"Alright, of course as soon as Sister Abigail gets back from Medical Leave, Ms. Bradley will leave unfortunately. She is way cooler than Sister Abigail. Anyone can talk to Ms. Bradley without being judged, and she'll help you in any way she can. If you tried most of the Sisters they would look down on you and be judgmental, which is probably why they stuck you with Ms. Bradley." Kristen said the end while sticking her tongue out and running across the courtyard to a classroom. Of course I ran after her, but thinking about it, I'm happy that my 'issues' may be the case for being near Ms. B in the dorms.

I reach the classroom and walk in and see Kristen talking to the woman who shall soon appear in my dreams. But I look next to here and surprised to see a man that had a blond Mohawk that seems to be growing back, also with tattoos and piercings all over his wiry body. "Well it's good to see that you managed to keep up with Kristen," my attention immediately turns back to Ms. Bradley who's smirking.

Kristen smiles at Ms. Bradley and says, "Since slowpoke finally is here, I'm going to head to the dorms."

"Alright, thanks for leading her Kristen. And please make sure Cat is not picking on Collins much when you get there." Ms. Bradley waves as Kristen nods while walking out.

"Well Simone looks like you are getting back to work. I'll keep you posted though on Blake, or I can always tell Mercedes to call ya up, she's been dying to hear from ya. " The tattooed dude said with a wink at the end, I could help but feel jealous at the tone he used. But also when he said Simone, the reminded me of a band I listened to a few years ago, I loved them yet I heard they were going back to the studio for a year to come out with another album. She couldn't be her though; the Simone I saw with that band wore more form fitting clothing along with lots of bracelets and had facial piercings.

"Shut up, Brandon, or I'll get Jen on your butt." Simone hit him on the arm, "Now get and be sure to tell Mother Im bye before you leave, after all you were always the favorite nephew." Simone finished up with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, but really I'm sure you're more her favorite sis. Especially with what all Jamie told me, just from y'all freshmen year." Brandon said while hugging his sister before departing.

"Sorry about that, my brother likes to come up once in a while to bug me like any older brother." Simone says smiling.

"That's alright, although I probably should thank him for helping me learn your first name."

"Hmm, I should get him for that later then. But since you know, all I ask is that you refer to me as Ms. Bradley still. Now then, I have made a copy of your schedule, Kristen and Collins will be in all your classes if you have any questions about them. All your classes will be on this floor, the only exception is gym, which is out this door and to the left at the very end." I nodded while looking over my schedule and noticed I had her as my 4th class right before lunch period. I look up to see her looking at me, "Do you have any questions Annabelle?"

I decide might as well take my chance now, "I do, although it isn't about the school. Cat and Kristen mention that you were in a band and I was wondering what the band was called."

Simone smirks, "Actually I'm still in a band, but I'm doing this as a favor to Mother Immaculata due to a Sister needing to take a leave. As for the name of the band, I'll let you learn that on your own from Cat."

"But come on, they probably won't tell me anything at all."

"Sorry, plus if you haven't figured it out by the end of the year, we'll be playing at it." Simone just looks at me with a small smile before continuing, "Well I'm down here so we can go ahead and head back to the dorm area so you can get settled in." I nod and follow her as she leads to way. Admittedly I decided to follow behind to check her out a bit; it almost seem like she knew and had me walk by her side. "I saw a guitar with you things, how long have you been playing?"

I was a bit surprised by her question but quickly answered, "For about 4 years, I'm hoping to possibly play music in the future as a career."

"Maybe you can play me something sometime, and if you still feel that way when you graduate I might be able to help you. Unless of course you rather do it on your own; or if I'm not in town you can ask Brandon who you saw earlier." She smiles that sweet smile at me.

"How long have you been in the music business if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, it's been about 10 years; they found me and the band when I was just 17. Of course due to me wanting to finish high school at least before leaving they gave us a year before officially signing us and sending us out on the road."

"Wait, you actually could've just dropped school and never looked back but you wanted to finish first. I think that could be the craziest thing I've heard."

"Not really, it's just before that I was a handful, I didn't want to let my parents down again to sing even if I was going to be successful. They wanted me to have a diploma before going on the road. Plus if I didn't finish school and college while on the road I wouldn't be your teacher Ms. 'That's the best news I've heard all day.' " She finishes and playfully pushes my shoulder.

"True, but I'd rather be on the road rather than stuck at school. Are you sure you have the right profession?"

"I do love touring trust me, but we are in the process of recording so that's the main reason I decided to go ahead with this job. Plus as soon as Sister Abigail gets back, you'll have her over the dorm you're in and as your English teacher." Simone says while opening the door for us to walk into the building. Then leads us up a set of stairs to the top without saying anything else, of course this gives me time to think, wondering how I'm already attracted to the first teacher I met, of course the only teacher who is attractive. I almost didn't even notice we stopped in front of a room. "This is the dorm you'll be staying at for the duration of your time here."

I look inside and take a step, turning back to talk to Ms. B again only to notice she walked off. I go ahead fully inside to find my things and at least get that settled, while getting my stuff I noticed Collins is already here. "Hey."

A bit startled she jumps up, "Hi!" Then she quickly covers whatever she was doing,

"What are you hiding?" I ask while walking closer to where she has a cover up.

"Nothing really," She smiles nervously looking around.

"She has a porcupine or something in a cage." I turn around to see Cat and Kristen entering the room.

"A porcupine? I thought we aren't allowed to have animals in the dorms?" I just look at them questionably but Collins answers this time.

"Ms. Bradley lets me keep her, we think her mother died."

"It's more like you don't have any friends Collins." Cat says while situating herself on the bed reading a comic. Collins doesn't reply instead she just feeds the porcupine, probably feeling like it's pointless to fight Cat.

I decide while they all do their own thing to smoke a bit again right outside the room, while looking around after taking two drags, I hear some music coming from the room down the hall. Intrigued I put the cigarette out on my boot before putting it up, and head towards the music. Making it to the room, I peek inside and see Simone painting on something, instead of asking I just take the time to admire her, also I can smell cinnamon with a slight apple scent perforating through the room. All this is cut short when she sees me standing in her doorway, "Can I help you, Annabelle?"

I just shake my head, "No I just was listening to your music." We just stare at each other for a little bit, finally I drop my gaze for a second about to walk off when she asks something else.

"So did Cat or Kristen ever tell you to your question from earlier?"

"No, I didn't remind them, they were talking about the thing in the room before I decided to step out."

"Ah yes, sorry for not forewarning you about that, but she should be ready to live on the outside in a little while." She looks at me while taking her glasses off.

"It's alright, but since you let me be surprised, how about you tell me the band now?" I look at her with a cheeky grin.

"Just remind Cat when you get back to the room and she'll tell you." Simone says before getting back to what she was doing.

Deciding not to press it, I return to my room and see Cat still up, "So are you going to tell me the name now?"

"Hand the iPod over, if I see it, I'll tell you otherwise, you can just nip at Kristen or someone to tell you." I throw the iPod at her, watching her go through the band list. Then I see Cat smirk, "Well at least you have good taste, of course you don't have their EPs but you do have their album."

"You can stop being vague and go on through by telling me the name now." I say to Cat wanting to get this over with to have my curiosity satisfied.

She looks at me for a little bit before saying, "You have a crush on her."

"I do not; I just want to know the band since you guys make it sound like the best thing in history." I say trying to control my reflexes from showing she was right.

"Bullshit, but I'll tell you anyways. It's Escape the Darkness. " She looks at me with a knowing smirk, "Surprising that Ms. B is that hot when not dressed as a teacher, huh."

"Cat shut up, some of us want to catch our beauty sleep and be awake for class." Kristen says from the other side of the room from me.

"Whatever sleeping beauty, not like being awake will help for you."

"Ugh, Cat you are such a bitch sometimes."

"I only speak the truth though." Cat smirked before throwing her comic on the floor, "Anyways I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." With that she turned around presumably going to sleep.

I decided to go ahead and follow suit instead of staying up all night thinking about Simone, although I'm sure she'd star in my dream even if it was just about sitting in class gazing at her. With that thought, I turn off my lamp closing my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me.


End file.
